Fanfic100 Challenge: The Golden Girls
by LoveOnTheInside
Summary: 100 random fics about the Golden Girls.
1. Beginnings

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Golden Girls fic, and I'm hope I'm good at it! I'm partaking in a 100 fic challenge on LifeJournal where we have to write 100 fics, based on prompts given to us.

001: Beginnings. Rose's thoughts her first night with Dorothy and Blanche.

Dear Diary,

Today was my first day in my new house with my roommates, Blanche and Dorothy. God, this is weird. A new city, a new state, new beginnings. It's all so nerve wracking. I thought after my Charlie died, I wouldn't be able to go on and I realized I wouldn't unless I moved from the farm and out of St. Olaf. Now, here I am, six months later, thousands of miles away in Miami, Florida. It's really beautiful here. The weather is really different, lots of sunshine, warm weather, and no snow. Dorothy and Blanche are really nice too. Dorothy is a substitute teacher and divorced (her husband cheated on her) and a bit of a smart alec and Blanche is an assistant at the art museum. She also wears too much makeup and is a slut. But she's widowed like me. She told me the first year is always hard. She had her kids with her, so it helped eased the pain. My kids definitely did take some of the mourning away.

I did accidentally break Blanche's vase that her dying grandmother gave her. I felt really bad so I took them to the Dairy Queen for the Strawberry Blizzard special. We got to know each other better and I think I'm going to like living here with them. I know it'll help a lot with the mourning process. I still miss and love Charlie and I miss my kids, and the farm, but moving on feels good too. Well, I better get to sleep. Tomorrow, I'm making the roomies a big breakfast and then I'm going to start job hunting.

XO Rose


	2. It Happens

096: Writer's Choice

"_The irrefutable, indisputable fact is, psh, it happens!"_

_-Sugarland, It Happens_

Blanche Devereaux was awaken from a wonderful dream by the ringing of her phone. She yawned and reached over and put the receiver to her ear.

"Hello?" she said groggily.

"Blanche Devereaux, where are you?" her boss, Mr. Allen demanded on the other line.

She looked at her clock and her eyes nearly popped out of its sockets. Her alarm clock was ticking idly away on her nightstand. How in the world did she sleep through that repetitive and annoying _beep-beep-beep-beep_? She checked the time and gasped. Not only did she miss her alarm clock, she was now thirty minutes late for work! How in the heck did that happen?

"Oh, my God! Mr. Allen, I'm so sorry! I slept through my alarm clock!" she replied in a state of shock and horror. She was never late for work and if she was, it was out of her hands and Mr. Allen wasn't screaming at her over the phone!

"Well, get here then!" he cried. He had little patience for tardiness.

"Yes, I'll be there right away" she said. She quickly hung up, and jumped out of bed. She changed into her black slacks, a black and white striped blouse and her favorite pumps. As she headed towards her car, she wondered why no one bothered to wake her up. Then she remembered that Dorothy and Sophia were in New York and Rose had accompanied Miles on his class trip to Georgia. Blanche sighed as she got into her car. It was going to be a long day.

Blanche walked into the museum one hour late, cursing the traffic jam that made her even more late! She also smelled a little funky as she was unable to take a shower that morning. _"Great"_She thought as she sat down at her desk. She would have to smell like sweaty armpits until she got home. Blanche was put in an even more sour mood as she was unable to get any coffee at all. Then, as she walked over to the Xerox machine, she made a frightening discovery. On her left foot, she was wearing a black pump and on her right foot, she was a…red pump? Had she gone loco? Blanche had always pride herself by being fashion conscience, wearing name brand shoes and the finest clothing! She would never wear a blue dress with black pumps like Rose did at one time and now she was wearing two different color pumps?

Blanche at her desk, elbows on her papers, rubbing her temples. She was just not having a good morning at all and she couldn't explain it. She had an argument with a museum goer, spilled Diet Coke over her work and missed an important call for a new painting. She was reminded of time where she and Dorothy and Rose fired their old housekeeper Marguerite, and they had a little strain of bad luck-car trouble, bad plumbing, even a mascot dropping in on their lanai, thinking he was at the Orange Bowl! They couldn't explain it then (though they thought Marguerite had put a curse on them) and she couldn't explain her bad luck now.

About an hour later, and after she had done her "I'm Blanche Devereaux, I'm beautiful" routine, Blanche decided to treat herself to a night out at the Rusty Anchor. She was actually starting to feel better about her crappy morning. She had Chinese for lunch, a good laugh with a coworker and Rebecca and Aurora stopped by for a bit. When Blanche told her daughter about her bad morning, Rebecca reminded her that life doesn't go as planned and there's no rhyme or reason to it. That made Blanche feel tons better. As she drove home, she didn't mind the afternoon traffic, but remembered that her tire needed inflating and decided to do it on her way to the Rusty Anchor.

After a much needed shower, Blanche was ready to go out and enjoy herself when she realized she needed to go Wal Mart to pick up her pictures from Aurora's fifth birthday party and she had been neglecting to do so for the past week. As she walked to her car, she noticed her tire was now flat. She cursed to herself for waiting, but went next door to her neighbor's, Edgar's, to borrow his car. She had borrowed his Cadillac before when she ran out of gas and he was really nice and trusting to let her do so (mainly because she'd pay him back in her own special way)

As she was nearing Wal Mart, she decided to floor it and go through the yellow light of the intersection, rather than have to wait because this was a particularly slow stop light, but that light turned red too quickly and BOOM! Her side was hit by a familiar Ford truck. She cursed again and quickly got out. There was significant damage to the driver's side of Edgar's Caddy and the bumper of the truck. Her _ex's_ truck? Blanche's heart began to race…

Floyd McCallum stepped out along with his new girlfriend, Candi. She was a young, lithe blond with tan skin and over-processed bleached hair. She looked straight out of a Sports Illustrated centerfold. Floyd stepped up to Blanche, rubbing his neck. Candi just stood there, smacking her gum obnoxiously and rolling her eyes.

"Oh, my God, Floyd…I'm sorry! I'm sorry about your neck as well!" Blanche gasped, covering her mouth.

"Ah, Blanche it's okay, don't worry about it!" he said, looking at his bumper. He just shrugged. "I've been meaning to get that bumper replaced anyway..."

Blanche just stood there in horror. How could she explain this to Edgar? After she and Floyd exchanged insurance information, Blanche picked up her photos and headed home, trying to think of some excuse as to why such a fancy car had a giant dent and scratches on its driver's side door.

When Blanche returned home from Wal Mart, she found that Edgar had fixed her flat tire for her. She was scared when she got out of the Caddy, but to her surprise, she found that Edgar wasn't bothered by what he called "a small scratch"

"But, someone hit your car! They gave me their information and…"

"Well, you can pay me back…with nature's credit card" Edgar said, winking at her.

"Oh!" Blanche gasped, catching his drift. She chuckled and patted his shoulder. "Of course, why not?"

As Blanche sat at the bar of the Rusty Anchor, she began to think about her day-being late, wearing two different shoes, denting Edgar's Caddy and even though Edgar wasn't upset, she still felt guilty about damaging his car. In fact, she was so upset, she didn't even feel like making the Star of David with a cherry stem for attention. As she was stewing over her double Jack Daniels on the rocks, a man around 50 years of age sat next to her and noticed her long face.

"Well, what's the matter, pretty girl?" he inquired.

"Oh, you don't even want to know" she replied, not looking up.

"Bad day, I presume?"

"Oh, totally" she said, looking up at the man, who she instantly found handsome. "I was an hour late for work, was unable to shower, ruined my work with Diet Coke, wore two different shoes and damaged my neighbor's Cadillac…it's like I'm cursed or something" she said, taking a long swig of her drink.

The man just laughed. "Oh, it happens to the best of us. We all have our bad days…there's no rhyme or reason to it"

Blanche just gasped at him, remembering what Rebecca had said to her earlier. "My daughter said a similar thing earlier"

"You see? And when you're having a bad day, just let go laughing; no need to overthink it!"

Blanche just looked at him and chuckled.

"See? You'll be fine. And by the way, I'm Richard" he said, extending his hand

"Blanche" she replied, returning his shake, smiling.

As she lay in bed that night, she thought over her bad day and what Rebecca and Richard had said to her. Sometimes "it happens" and there was no need to overthink it. She just had to let go laughing. As she drifted off to sleep, she chuckled to herself, letting the day roll off her back. Maybe they were right, she didn't need to overthink it but she didn't want to have another day like this again!


	3. Georgia

029: Baby

Suppose it wasn't "the end of the curse"? Suppose Blanche was actually pregnant?

A/N: The age of menopause varies. Some women stop having menstrual cycles in their late forties; some in their late fifties. Blanche was around 54 in the _**End of the Curse. **_(In the episode, _**Mother's Day**_, it's revealed she was 17 years old in 1949, making her birth year 1932, making her about 53 when the show began). Genetics play a factor as well, so depending on that and other factors as well, some women can conceive naturally in their mid-fifties. This fic will also be different from the actual episode, _**The End of the Curse**_.

Ever since she was a young girl, Blanche has always enjoyed the company of the opposite sex. She loved the way they smelled, the way they sound, how they treated her. She often felt like a queen. She met her prince charming, George Devearaux in high school and the couple married two years later. They had six kids together; Skippy, Biff, Doug, Matthew, Janet and Rebecca. When George passed, Blanche found herself, again, enjoying the company of men. Little did she know, one night of passion and pleasure with a gentlemen caller would forever change her life.

September 1986

Blanche lay in her bed, wearing her pink nightie. Her face was tearstained and her chest felt heavy. It was half past two in the afternoon. Blanche had never been in bed so long…alone. She had just found out something that would change the course of her life, which both shocked and depressed her. She was pregnant. She looked lavender-puce colored vial on her nightstand and more tears welled in her eyes. All her kids were grown up and living on their own. There was no way in hell she was with child for the seventh time! Blanche kept denying it.

"No…" she said to herself. "I just couldn't be pregnant…not at 48...okay, 53...but…I just can't be" She also couldn't help remembering she hadn't felt quite right the past three and a half weeks.

Sure, work was stressful but no more than usual. She seemed to be hungry all the time and craved sweets a lot more. She had cramps, slight nausea, headaches, and backaches. Was it PMS? No, she never, ever had PMS. Then, a thought crossed her mind. Her period was a little late…okay very late. Blanche had checked her calendar and discovered she was now NINE weeks late.

"Oh, God" she sobbed. She got under her covers, remembering her last pregnancy and how she felt the same way as she did now.

Her friends, Dorothy, Rose and Sophia noticed and were quite concerned as well. They all stood outside her door.

"Blanche, honey? What's the matter?" Dorothy asked as she gently knocked on the wooden door.

Blanche sniffled. "Nothing, I'm fine" But her voice said otherwise.

"She's not fine," Rose observed. "She's been in bed all day"

"She probably got dumped by a younger woman with a higher sex drive," Sophia said, chortling.

"Ma!" Dorothy snapped in her warning tone. She often disliked her mother's off color remarks and now was one of those times.

"Blanche, honey, may we come in?" Rose asked gently.

She sniffled and sighed. She wondered how her friends would react when she announced she was pregnant. Would they laugh? Be surprised? Judge her for sleeping around so much? She decided to find out.

"Yeah, come in" The door opened and soon, she was surrounded by her friends who had looks of concern and worry on their faces

"Blanche, honey, what is the matter?" Dorothy asked.

Blanche sighed. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to laugh" Her friends gave her their promises. She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant"

At first, no one spoke; they just stared at her. All was quiet until Rose spoke

"Really?"

"Yes! I did a home pregnancy test" She held up the vial. "See? It starts out as red and if it stays red, that means you aren't, but if you are, it turns light pink or light gray!"

"Whoa, Blanche, maybe you aren't pregnant," said Dorothy. "Maybe it's a false positive"

"No…I'm nine weeks late…I have headaches, backaches, nausea…I…even feel pregnant"

Everybody was quiet, even Sophia, who couldn't bring herself to make a witty retort.

"So, what are you going to do? Are you going to keep it?" Rose asked softly.

Blanche sighed. So many decisions and choices. "I…I don't know"

"Oh, Blanche" began Dorothy. "I know your kids are all grown up, but you just can't…get rid of it. Honey, this is a real, live human being inside you."

"She's right, honey" Rose continued, "When I worked at the grief counseling center, I've talked to many women who have had abortions. A lot of them really regret it and suffer from post abortion syndrome. They experienced guilt and depression…"

"But, I don't think I can ever raise another baby" Blanche said, cutting off Rose. "I barely even have a stable relationship with my kids, especially Janet, and what will they think of me having a baby 20 and 30 years their junior?"

"Honey, they're your kids and these things happen and you're certainly not the first to have a late child. Even though things may be strained with your kids, maybe the birth of a sibling could bring you closer," Dorothy replied, placing a gentle hand on Blanche's shoulder.

Blanche sighed again. "I have no idea what I'm going to do. I have to weigh in my options."

"Well, we'll leave you alone for a while" Dorothy said. She, Rose and Sophia got up and left Blanche alone.

Over the next few days, Blanche contemplated her decisions. She knew she didn't want to be a mother again, even though she enjoyed her exes Richard's young children. She didn't even know who fathered this baby! Could she even be a single parent? Could she really do the whole twelve years of school and extracurricular activities again? Dance recitals, little league, acne, puppy love, and rebelliousness? Just thinking about everything made her even more depressed. She decided to go out to the park and get some much-needed air.

Blanche sat on the bench at the park. It was a lovely late summer/early fall day. As she watched ducks swim in the pond, she saw a young toddler boy and his mom go to the edge of the pond and feed them breadcrumbs. His mom looked about 40 ish, but enjoyed every minute with her son. Blanche smiled softly, as she remembered taking each of her kids to see the ducks when they were younger. Could she really do this all again AND actually enjoy it?

April 1987

Blanche lay on her bed, with her swollen ankles propped up on her pillow, watching _Another World_. She rested her arm on her now watermelon shaped belly. It was a beautiful spring day in Miami. The last couple of months have been filled with doctors' appointments, and various newspaper interviews. Apparently, it's fascinating that a 50 something year old woman naturally conceived a baby. When Blanche entered her seventh month, she had to go on complete bed rest, so she wouldn't deliver early. She hated being waited on hand and foot and couldn't wait for her baby to be born and she had a little over two weeks. After lots of tests and amniocentesis, Blanche's baby would be born healthy. At first, her kids were shocked that their mom, who claimed she was happy when they moved out, was pregnant, but as time wore on, they got excited at the prospect of a new sibling.

Blanche, now just a few days into her ninth month, was growing restless. The laying around and being waited on was really driving her crazy. Since Dorothy, Rose and Sophia, (who were very adamant the only time she got up was to use the bathroom, take a bath or go to the doctors), were out of the house, she decided to sneak out of bed for a bit. She was in the mood for a vanilla sundae with hot fudge, sprinkles and chopped nuts, but as she walked to the kitchen, she felt a cramp in her belly. Thinking the baby was laying on a nerve, she went on into the kitchen, but as she reached into the cupboard to retrieve her sundae bowl, she felt a gush of water at her feet and a cramp so bad, the only thing she could do was slowly slide to the floor, breathing deeply.

"No, baby…we still got two and a half weeks…you can't be in that much of a hurry!" Blanche muttered as her contraction subsided. She hoped her friends would come back soon. She certainly didn't want to deliver in her kitchen! Her wish came true. Mere minutes after her water broke, Dorothy, Rose and Sophia came through the back door, carrying bags of groceries. When they saw Blanche on the floor, holding her belly, they rushed over to her.

"Oh, my God! Blanche! Honey, what's the matter?" Rose cried

"It's…time…." Blanche said through gritted teeth as another contraction rippled through her body.

"For the baby?" Rose asked excitedly.

"No, Rose, for Elvis to come back from the dead!" Dorothy snapped. Rose slinked back and frowned. "Of course, it's time for the baby. Call the hospital and tell them we'll be there in twenty minutes. Ma, help me get Blanche to the car" As Rose dashed to the kitchen phone, Sophia and Dorothy slowly helped Blanche stand up. As they walked to the car, Blanche called over her shoulder to Rose

"Honey, grab my bag. It's in my closet"

Rose nodded.

As Blanche buckled herself in the car, she felt a bevy of emotions, mostly excitement and nervousness. The next time she would come home, she would be a mother again. She made a vow that she would be a better mom to this child and not make the same mistakes she did with Janet. She hated that Janet (and the rest of her children) rarely calls. She hated how the kids always went to their nanny when they needed something. She felt little pangs of jealousy whenever Michael, Kate, Gloria or Kirsten came for a visit and her children often said they 'were too busy' to visit, even for a weekend. She was going make damn sure she was going to be there for this one.

_Several hours later…_

Blanche sat up in the hospital bed, holding a warm, tiny bundle. The baby was fast asleep, swaddled in its receiving blankets. Blanche smiled at her new baby and kissed its forehead. When Blanche arrived at the hospital, she found out she was already eight centimeters dilated and was pushing just an hour later.

"Oh, my sweet baby girl" she cooed to her sleeping bundle of joy. "I promise I will always be there for you, no matter what. You may not have a daddy, but you have three wonderful aunties instead. These ladies are best friends and I hope they'll be yours when you're older." (Blanche opted not to find out who the father was. She decided to save her and her child's heartbreak in case he wasn't too thrilled)

At that moment, someone knocked on the door and Dorothy poked her head into the room.

"You feel having some visitors?" she asked.

Blanche nodded, not taking her eyes off her daughter. Her friends quietly entered the room and stood by either side of her bedside, bearing flowers and gifts. They all started fawning as soon as they saw the baby.

"What a sweetie pie!" cooed Rose. "Oootchie ootchie boo boo!"

"Aw, Blanche, she looks just like you!" said Dorothy.

"Oh, kitten, she's an angel. Have you decided on a name?" asked Sophia.

"Yes" she said, finally looking at her friends. Wiping a few tears, she said,

"I decided to give my daughter a name with a special meaning. It gives me great pleasure to introduce to you Georgia Rose Dorothy-Sophia Devereaux."

Her friends exchanged glances with each other.

"You…want to name the baby after us?" asked Dorothy.

"Mmmhmm. Georgia, after my late husband and her middle names after you. You ladies are my family, my best friends. I couldn't have gotten through this pregnancy without your help."

"We just live there" Sophia quipped.

Dorothy and Rose gave Sophia a look, but Blanche just snickered. "I love too Sophia"

Four days later, Georgia and Blanche were ready to go home. Even though Georgia was slightly early, doctors felt she was strong enough to go home. The ride home, Blanche held little Georgia, talking to her softly. The ride home seemed quick, but she was just glad to be out of that quiet hospital. When they got home, Blanche went into her room and placed Georgia into her bassinet by her bed. Blanche lay on her side, facing the bassinet. She smiled at her sleeping daughter and soon settled into a comfortable sleep, something she hasn't had since going on bed rest.

Two hours later, Georgia woke up crying. Blanche quickly opened her eyes and gently gathered her daughter in her arms. Georgia stopped crying the minute her mom placed her on her chest. Blanche smiled. She knew would enjoy being a mom again.


	4. Dorothy's Surprise

091. Birthday

When Dorothy Petrillo was born in August of 1932, her parents didn't have much money. It was the Great Depression, so things like toys and clothes and shoes were often scarce. The main thing Sophia and Sal wanted was food on the table. Sal was barely making enough money for ends meet, but somehow he managed to feed his family. From the time Dorothy could talk, she wanted a doll of her own. She wanted to something to play with and to snuggle up to at night. Even though she didn't have many toys, she had plenty of books and that seemed to fill the void. Her cousin, Grasiella had a few dolls and even though she didn't allow Dorothy to keep them or touch them a lot, she loved to rock them and and brush their delicate blonde hair.

In 1936 on Dorothy's fourth birthday, Sal and Sophia decided to give her a small party on the stoop of their apartment. After cake and ice cream, it was time for presents. After opening up dresses and shoes, Dorothy couldn't help to feel disappointed that once again, she didn't get a doll. Finally, Sophia gave her a brightly wrapped present.

"Happy birthday, pussycat!" Sophia said excitedly.

Sighing, Dorothy unwrapped her gift. Seeing another box, she knew it was a it had to be shoes, but when she lifted the lid, her blue eyes lit up. Inside was a beautiful rag doll that opens and shuts her eyes! Dorothy carefully lifted her out of the box and cradled her. She felt soft and smelled good. Dorothy was so shocked, she couldn't speak. Finally, she had her very own doll. A doll to call her own!

"What are you going to call her?" Sal asked.

"Um. Doolittle. Mrs. Doolittle" Dorothy replied. Her current favorite book was Dr. Doolittle, and she would often talk to birds and other stray animals using a sock puppet, and she would pretend they could talk back.

Sal and Sophia smiled at each other as Dorothy stroked Mrs. Doolittle's black, yarn hair. For the rest of her party, Dorothy kept Mrs. Doolittle by her side. She just couldn't believe she finally had her very own doll. It wasn't a fancy doll like Grasiella has, but it was a doll nonetheless. Sophia had to do some dress alternations to get the money and it was worth every penny to see her daughter sparkle like that.

That night at bedtime, Dorothy cuddled Mrs. Doolittle as her parents tucked her in.

"Did you have a nice birthday, sweetie?" Sal asked.

"Yes" Dorothy replied sleepily.

"That's good. What was the best part of the day?" Sophia continued.

"Getting Mrs. Doolittle" Dorothy said, holding her closer.

Sal smiled as Sophia chuckled. "I'm glad. And, I'm glad you had a good birthday."

"Me too"

"Well, then, it's time for you to get some sleep" Sal said, pulling her covers up to her chin. "Good night sweetie" he said, kissing her cheek.

"Goodnight daddy"

"Goodnight baby" Sophia said, kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight mommy"

Her parents left out and Dorothy kissed her doll's head. "Goodnight Mrs. Doolittle" As she settled into a peaceful somber, she decided this was one of the best birthday presents she's ever recieved.


	5. The Middle

002: Middles

Just so it's know, the _It Happens_ chapter has been edited. The song, except for one lyric, no longer appears in the chapter.

* * *

Rose was a middle child. She had plenty of older brothers and sisters and she also had a younger brother, Michael and a baby sister, Holly. (The Lindstrom girls were all named after flowers) She loved being in the middle because she got to experience being a big sister and a little sister. She never once felt neglected, even if she wasn't Gunter and Alma's birth child. She was always the level headed one, even if she was a bit naïve. Most kids hate being in the middle, but Rose loved it because it made her feel more secure.

One day, in 1994, while Dorothy was visiting Florida, she, Sophia, Rose and Blanche decided to celebrate at Disney World. It had been awhile since all four ladies were reunited and they were really happy. After taking a few photos with Mickey and Minnie and Goofy and Chip & Dale, and riding the Teacups and Dumbo, they came upon the line for the park's newest attraction. The Tower of Terror.

"Alright!" cried Sophia. "Let's get on this one!"

"Ma, are you sure you should be riding this?" questioned Dorothy.

"Please! I'm 88 years old. I've seen and been through a lot in my day! I can handle a falling elevator!" Sophia said, waving her hand in a general direction.

"This _does_ look like fun." began Blanche. She normally hated rollercoasters, but she decided this one had to be better than going all topsy turvy.

"Yeah and we can all sit together too!" continued Rose excitedly.

"But, honey. You and Blanche have had major heart surgery!" warned Dorothy.

"Oh, pishaw! I haven't had any trouble with my heart or my pacemaker since February 1990! I'll be fine!" Blanche said.

"Yeah and the writers haven't mentioned my bypass once since 1992! I'll be fine too. Don't be such a worrywart!"

Dorothy just sighed. "Well, alrighty then…"

The four friends got in line. It took about thirty minutes, but the girls were finally seated in back row in this order: Sophia, Dorothy, Rose and Blanche. As the ride slowly rose up, there was a mini video about this being a haunted elevator. It was scary enough for the girls to hold onto each other and just mere seconds later, the ride dropped. The four friends screamed as loud as they could. As the ride shot down and up, Rose wrapped each arm around Dorothy and Blanche's necks. She held onto them as hard as she could and screamed again.

Yup. Rose loved being in the middle.

A/N: Realistically, Rose and Blanche most likely wouldn't have been able to ride the Tower of Terror, due to Blanche having a pacemaker and Rose having triple bypass, but since the show _is_ full of continuity errors, I decided to have a little fun with it, and have one on my own!


End file.
